Happily Ever After
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: "Oh Kate," He sighed, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to fall, "No, hey, this isn't how our story is going to end. Someday you'll be sitting on a beach or walking by the Eiffel Tower and you'll find out that LokSat was caught, and that the threat is gone."
1. Chapter 1

**This idea sort of just hit me out of the blue. It's based on something Nolan Ross said to Padma Lahari in episode 2x17 of Revenge. You should still be able to understand it if you haven't watched Revenge (I highly recommend watching it, though). This is pretty short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Nolan: Hey, this isn't the way that things end for us. Someday you'll be sitting on a beach somewhere and you'll find out that the Initiative was exposed and the threat is gone._

 _Padma: You better be walking down that beach ten seconds later._

 _Nolan: I will be running._

* * *

"Jo Houghton Rodgers...fitting." He couldn't help but laugh, a hollow sound that bounced around the empty room. The new i.d. was clutched in his grasp, the passport rough against his palm.

"Castle, I don't think I can do this." She gasped out, not even bothering to swipe away the tears falling down her face. "I can't live with out you. I just can't."

"Oh Kate," He sighed, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to fall, "No, hey, this isn't how our story is going to end. Someday you'll be sitting on a beach or walking by the Eiffel Tower and you'll find out that LokSat was caught, and that the threat is gone." He did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her, soft and sweet.

"You better be walking down that beach ten seconds later." She said, leaning her forehead against him and managing a heartbroken smile.

Castle scoffed, "I'll be running."

"God, Castle. I love you." She smashed her lips to his, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as her left hand found purchase over his heart. The other arm wrapped around his neck, her nails scraping against the hair at the nape of his neck. She ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, memorizing his taste, his smell.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close; aligning their bodies so there was absolutely no space between them.

"I love you too, Kate." He replied, not even realizing he was crying until he felt her hands rise to his face, thumbs brushing away the tears the second they fell.

He wrapped her up in a hug, molding her body to his once again as he took in the soft scent of cherry and vanilla that was uniquely her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Castle." She sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Shh, honey, none of this is your fault." Rick said, pulling away only enough to look into her eyes.

"I pushed too hard, and I couldn't just give this up." She stopped at the shaking of his head.

"No. No, Kate, you didn't start any of this. Please, stop blaming yourself. Promise me you'll do that for me, okay? Our story is far from over, and someday soon we are going to have our happily ever after."

"Thank you." At his confused look she continued, "For loving me. For taking me back despite the hell I put us through. Thank you for making me believe in magic again."

"Always."

* * *

 **Phew. Okay, I have a second part to this that I will hopefully have up tomorrow. It will take place in the future once Loksat is gone. Sorry for the angst, the next chapter should be better. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I was so overwhelmed by the reviews and follows/favorites, thank you. Here is the promised last chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't the starting over that was hard, but it was starting over with out him that proved to be almost impossible. She was safe, but she didn't want safe. She wanted him; she wanted extraordinary. At the end of each day, she would walk down to the San Clemente pier and watch the sunset, finding comfort in knowing that he was somewhere seeing the same one. But as each day passed she found it harder to hang onto the hope she still harbored.

Nothing. She had heard absolutely nothing about LokSat. And she couldn't call the boys, couldn't reach out to the FBI agent that had helped to relocate her. She couldn't contact anyone from her previous life, but God did she want to. And as she watched another day end with absolutely no word, she lost just a little bit more hope. After 4 years, she had thought the threat would have been gone. She thought that she would've been able to go home.

Sighing, she got up from her spot on the bench and started the slow trek back to her apartment-she refused to call it home. No, her home was with him and the family she still wanted with him.

* * *

The next morning when she woke, she went through her daily routine. She got dressed. Ate breakfast. And then she went to the job she hated. It was just another day in what had become her life...until it wasn't.

* * *

It was noon and she was on her lunch break. She returned to the pier, radio in hand. This had become one of her daily rituals, checking the news for any word. Anything that would get her _home_.

"And up next, Michelle Banks shares the story of her kidnapping..." Frustrated, Beckett plopped down on one of the benches. Nothing. Her hope was slipping, day by day, a piece evaporating every time she turned the radio to the news and heard nothing. Every time she checked her phone and didn't see any news stories.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she opened the news app, it had just become normal. She knew she probably wouldn't actually find anything, but she looked anyways.

She gasped, looking at the title of the second article. _Drug Ring Exposed, LokSat Caught After 5 Years_. It couldn't be, could it?

"Kate." She spun around at the sound of her name, recognizing his voice instantly. "What'd I tell you?"

She threw herself into his arms, tears of joy and relief falling from her eyes. Pulling back, she took a moment to really look at him. He had lost some weight since she last saw him, and he had a few more gray hairs, ones he would deny existed later, but he was still Castle, the man she fell in love with. She couldn't wait any longer, and the next instant her lips were on his and her body was crushed to him.

"God, I missed you," She sighed between kisses, "I missed you so much."

He gave her the heart warming smile that, even years later, he saved just for her.

"I love you." The both blurted out at the same time, laughing at the fact that after all this time they were still just as in sync as before.

"C'mon, Kate, we have 4 years to make up for." He had that gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he tangled their fingers and tugged her towards the shore. At her furrowed brow he just shrugged and said, "Care to take a dip, Beckett?"

"Neither of us have swim suits on..." She trailed off on an "oh" as she felt him pick her up, twirling her around before running towards the water with her wrapped securely in his arms.

"I guess we'll just have to go in naked then."

* * *

 **Thank you, as always, for reading. It's been a pleasure writing this. Would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
